


The Mom Competition

by Negima



Series: Tests [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, This is only an unedited draft that i quickly lost motivation for, Weiss fawning over her family, Weiss loves her mother, draft, except jackass schnee, she just needs to realize some things.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negima/pseuds/Negima
Summary: Team RWBYJNR has a competition about who has the best mom. Weiss doesn't participate until she realizes that Willow isn't actually that bad.She and Blake fight over who has the best mom.Weiss fawns over her family.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee & Willow Schnee
Series: Tests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089440
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Mom Competition

They were all peacefully sitting in their room, well Team RWBY’s huntsman bedroom more like. Team JNPR had come in from their room

“Guy’s it’s mothers day”

Yang said from the side. The Team looked up.

“Well, my mom’s dead”

Nora said from the side. 

“Mine too”

Ren said.

“We all know mine’s dead and gone”

Ruby said, shrugging her shoulders to hide her obvious discomfort with the topic. Thankfully, everyone seemed to get the hint and moved on.

“Mine’s a piece of shit”

Yang said, Ruby nodding furiously to show her agreement.

Weiss felt conflicted.

Oh who was she kidding? Her mother was an alcoholic who ignored Jacques abuse. She was anything but a good parent.

Did she though?

Did she ignore his abuse?

Weiss kept quiet as her team went on and on about their mother’s, Blake bringing up her own mother.

All those nights that she and Father had fought?

How had they begun?

Well, her or Winter or Whitley would do something which would infuriate Jacques. Like getting lower grades than expected or being more defiant than usual.

And then mother would step in out of seemingly nowhere and rip into Father, which would always allow them enough time to escape...

Mother didn’t ignore the abuse, did she?

She helped them. In her own way.

She-She-

Now that she thinks about it. Her family are pretty much perfect examples of the four ‘F’s of Trauma responses, huh?

Mother is Freeze.

She, herself, is Fight.

Winter, she begrudgingly admits, is Flee.

And Whitley is... Fawn.

Like she once was.

Before she left for Beacon.

Was Whitley just following her example? To fawn over father like he saw her do many times?

None of them were the one’s who the other should dislike.

Whitley wasn’t Father2.0.

Mother wasn’t  _ that  _ bad of a parent, especially with her circumstances.

Winter wasn’t to be blamed.

Neither was she.

The only one at fault was Father.

And Mother  had always protected them.

Gods what was she doing?

Her mother loved and tried to do her best for them while being beaten down mentally, emotionally and probably even physically. And with alcohol addiction on top!

And all she got back were kids who resented her for not doing more.

_ ( “ _ _ Atleast _ _ I’m trying to do something about it”  _

_ Weiss said, making a jab against Willow’s incompetence to protect her children. _

_ Willow just took another chug from the bottle ) _

She smiled.

She really did have a great mom, didn’t she?

“So, basically, I have the best mom out of all of you?”

Blake asked as the others nodded. Oh hell no. Weiss was not going to just lose this competition like this. Her mom deserved to be appreciated.

“ _ Actually  _ Blake, I would like to enter my own mother into this competition”

Weiss said as she leaned forward from where she sat. Smiling playfully.

“Weiss, isn’t your mom an alcoholic?”

Yang asked from beside Blake, the other’s eyes widening at this. They’d assumed her mother had been dead.

“Actually, while she is an alcoholic. I think the circumstances with Father should also be taken into accord. Not to mention that she also protected us from Father many times in our youth. My mother is simply amazing and much better than yours.”

Weiss said.

“I refuse to believe that my mom isn’t the best.”

Blake said smugly.

“Well, maybe you need to correct your thinking, Blake”

Weiss said as she leaned forward.

The tension between was quickly reaching a boiling point when-

“Shit, guys Ironwood’s calling us his office”

Jaune said as he looked at his scroll.

“Ugh, now. Why?”

Nora asked from the side. Ren sitting beside her. Weiss noted that they were holding hands.

“Didn’t say”

Jaune said.

“Well, we have to get going. This isn’t over yet Blake”

Weiss said as she got up and started to head to the door.

“Of course not”

“Ooooooh. I want to see more of this”

Yang said jokingly, following behind Weiss. The rest of them filing out of the room one by one.

.............................................

Ironwood sat in his office, Winter right beside him. Dear god, she knew that they were close as in Ironwood is  kinda like Winter’s new father figure but couldn’t the man give her a chair? Was it really so hard? Let her take a break.

“The reason I have called you here is to introduce a new ally. This person will give us a lot more power and will easily help us take down Jacques Schnee. Then we’ll have the Schnee company in our hands. And with all that dust, we’ll hopefully be able to defeat Salem a lot easier”   


Ironwood said as he sat in his chair. Weiss looked around.

Only her friends were in the room, there was no one else except Ironwood and Winter. Then she spotted her.

Willow Schnee stepped out of where she had been hiding near a pillar. Strangely enough, she looked... nervous? Weiss could see the bit of nervousness in her eyes. She looked uncomfortable.

Then Willow glanced at Weiss and Winter and Weiss understood. She felt like her heart was breaking in two.

They’d never shown their appreciation for Willow’s  efforts, did they? Never even said Thank you.  Instead, they resented her and disliked her for not doing more even though she was trying.

She was  _ trying _ .

And that mattered.

And in all the resentment. 

Did she start to resent  herself too?

Weiss screwed  up, didn’t she? She had to fix this. She was going to fix this. She was going to be there for her through everything. And try and help for all she needed because Willow had helped them through when they couldn’t defend themselves and even if Willow didn’t need defending, she’d still be there.

She’d never leave.

Never again

She reemerged from her thoughts to find Willow had locked eyes with her. As soon as Willow saw that she had noticed, she immediately looked away. Weiss felt so many different things. But the main question in her mind was,

What did Willow think she’d see in my eyes?

But she already knew the answer.

Hatred, resentment, dislike.

Nothing good anyway.

“...Mom?”

It seemed Winter wasn’t going to speak up, so Weiss did. The rest of her team and friends gasped as they realized who she was. Willow Schnee had, unfortunately, been forgotten after she had left the public eye.

“Everyone. This is Willow Schnee. She is planning to divorce Jacques Schnee and leave as the new owner of the Schnee Company. She has more than enough evidence to leave with everything. I have seen her evidence and I doubt that there is even a sliver of chance of her losing the case.

Ironwood said as he introduced her mother to her team.

Weiss paused as the realization of this hit her.

She covered her mouth as she started to chuckle. Ironwood paused and Winter stared at her. Willow seemed surprised but then ashamed. She'd probably assumed that Weiss thought Ironwood was joking.

The rest of her team caught on as they started to chuckle as well.

Weiss turned to Blake.

“I win Blake”

She said cheekily.

“No- no, you don’t win just yet-”

Blake tried to say as she chuckled. 

“No, Blake my mother is divorcing my toxic father. Like- How is your mom better?!”

Weiss asked laughing harder as Blake started to laugh harder as well.

“What exactly is going on?”

Ironwood asked from the side. Weiss had almost forgotten about them in the laughing.

“Its-Ok so.”

Ruby cleared her throat and paused as she tried to stop chuckling.

“We were having a competition about who had the best mother because today is mother’s day. We thought Blake would win but Weiss interjected so it was Weiss against Blake.”

Jaune piped up but stopped as he started to chuckle again.

“Then you called  us and it is  _ such a funny  _ coincidence that Weiss’s mom. Who Weiss was just fawning over like a couple of minutes before is the new ally.”

Willow looked towards, as did Winter. Weiss, however, was too busy laughing with Blake to notice their gaze.

“Ok-Ok. But know that I will hold this over your head till the day I die, Blake”

Weiss said as her laughter started to cease. Blake looked happy but then her gaze turned mischievous.

“ Oh will you now?  Well I guess I’ll hold that pun over your head then.”

Blake said smugly. Nora’s face grew curious and even Ren seemed intrigued. Weiss's face, however, grew ashen.

“No! We are not talking about that!”

Weiss said as she backed away, oh gods, Blake wasn’t going to bring that up was she?

“Wait, hold on. Ice Queen made a pun? Am I hearing this right?”

Nora asked from the side.

“ Oh, we are not bringing back that nickname!”

Weiss said, it seemed her protests were ignored though.

“Oh yeah,  _ Ice Queen  _ here did make a pun. It was terrible”

Yang said as she walked forward and put her hand on Weiss’s shoulder.

“Screw you all”

Weiss said as the tips of her ears flushed. A detail noticed by almost everyone in the room.

“I still win the best mom competition though.”

Weiss said as she smugly smiled at Blake.

“Well I win the best dad competition.”

Blake said. This was immediately met by protests from Yang and Ruby.

“Yeah, but  lets be honest I will win every best family competition except the best dad competition”

Weiss said as she pointed to herself.

“No you wouldn’t!”

Yang and Ruby protested simultaneously.

“I would win the brother competition because- I don’t know if you know this- but my little brother is the cutest little shit you’ve seen. And I have plenty of other  reasons but I would most definitely win. And don’t even get me  _ started  _ on the sister competition because Winter is much better than any of you.”

Weiss said, happily motioning to Winter as she talked about the sister competition. Winter was blushing furiously, not sure what to do with this public display of affection.

“You know Weiss, I didn’t expect you to care about your family so much.”

Jaune said from the side.

Weiss just smiled. She walked over to Willow and grabbed her hand to lead her over to her team. Willow complied.

Weiss would try harder. To make it up to her.

It was what she deserved.


End file.
